


Adrien Doesn't Like Marinette

by Kurtines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is being a dick, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, This is a kids show goddammit, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: He swear he doesn't like her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Adrien Doesn't Like Marinette

He swear he doesn't like her.

Even though his heart would beat faster evertime he sees her. He swear he doest like her.

Adrien doesn't like the way her smile made him feel warm inside; her smile lit up the darkness in his life. He swear he doesn't like her.

When she confessed to him, he hated it—he hated how happy he becomes— 'cause he doesn't like her.

“I like you, Adrien. I have for a long time now, and I was wondering if you like... me back?”

No...   
“Yes, I do”

They kept their relationship a secret, only telling their close friends, but a little birdie slipped and news had spread like wildfire. Everyone's eyes were on him, he didn't like it one bit. 

“Is it true?” his father asked

He stood above Adrien, above everyone else. Under the pressure he couldn't bring himself to say what he truly feels. ‘Yes, I love her’

“No, I swear, I don't even like her”

Now, she isn't allowed in their house.  
Now, he has to pretend he doesn't like her.   
Now, he pretends that he doesn't like doting over her freckles.   
Now, he has to pretend that he didn't love her hugs.   
Now, he has to pretend like she isn't the only person he would cherish. 

Now he pretends to have never loved her

Now he yells that all of the time they shared ment nothing. 

He yelled that accepting her confession was only out of pure pity

Their bond was over. The red string that kept them connected was broken. 

“I didn't mean it”

\---------------------------------

“I love you, Marinette” he said

He jumped

He joined her in heaven

He swears he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I wrote this at 1o'clock in the morning. Apologies if its bad


End file.
